


i don’t know where the thoughts are coming from

by orphan_account



Series: Johnny The Homicidal Maniac One-Shots [1]
Category: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Gen, Implied Plot twist, Mental Health Issues, Recovered Memories, if you even think abt interpreting nny and squee as romantic i, that should be a tag, u sickos, will fucking scream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ‘cause all i’ve ever known are holes
Relationships: Johnny "Nny" C. & Devi D., Johnny "Nny" C. & Todd "Squee" Casil
Series: Johnny The Homicidal Maniac One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197647
Kudos: 1





	i don’t know where the thoughts are coming from

nny’s memories are cracked and blurred, arranged in his damaged mind in such a way so as to make it impossible for him to tell what parts of his past are just imagined and what parts actually happened to “him”, the self that he no longer is. he doesn’t even remember his real name (he’s fairly certain he was not born ‘johnny c’). 

but, when nny sees his new neighbor, a small boy with black hair and nervous eyes, something just clicks in his brain... a memory of his childhood.

nny is the neighbor boy’s age in the memory, and not unlike him in appearance and mannerisms. now, nny can’t imagine his eyes not dark and tired, but this boy, who is, in some way, him, has big, dark, watery eyes, just brimming with innocence. his hair is dark— this must mean, nny reflects in some lonely corner of himself, that he doesn’t dye it, and even this is a revelation — and he is very small for his age. 

the boy plays by himself, away from the other children on the playground, children who are visible in the background, children he must have known. nny can’t recognize any of them, and he doesn’t know, at this point, why that is at all surprising to him. 

one of the girls from earlier walks over to him, and nny watches as the little boy’s eyes light up. when did he ever delight in an interaction with another person like that? (a person besides her). the girl’s face is familiar in a way that makes nny feel sick to his stomach. 

nny expects the girl to kick him, spit in his face, yell insults at him in between howls of cruel laughter, but she doesn’t. the girl sits down next to him, and they play together.

back in the present, nny tries to remember what happened next, but he can’t, no matter how hard he tries.


End file.
